totalminerfandomcom-20200214-history
Permissions
Permissions. Permissions are used to control the world. They provide the host and admins with the power to keep griefing to a minimum, which means more people can have fun in the world and not get annoyed. The permission system allows for five tiers of players. 1. Non participants 2. Adventurers 3. Restricted Builders (and advanced adventurers) 4. Creators 5. Admins Non Participant (No Permissions): These players have no permissions and can't do much. It is better to give a player at least Adventure permission so that they can participate in the game to some degree. What they can do: * Access crates. * Walk Around. * Walk around. * Kill mobs. * Read books. (no edit) * Read NPC speech bubbles. (no edit) * Open unlocked doors. Adventurer (Adventure Permission): These players have restricted permissions but are still able to play in the world What they can do: * Collect Pickups. * Access Unlocked Chests. * Furnaces. * Bookcases. * Access Economized Shops (but not economize them). * Rate worlds. Restricted Builders and Advanced Adventurers (Edit Permission): These players are able to individually edit *non grief blocks so that they can mine resources and build structures. They do not have access to any feature which allows serious griefing *grief blocks*: Spider Eggs, Steel Spikes, NPC Spawners, Turrets, Mines What they can do: * Individually edit *non grief blocks. * Set (existing) Textures/Keys/Paintings/Teleport Channels. * Economize shops. * Toggle their nameplate visibility to Far. * Creative -> Measure. * Creative -> Remove Markers. ' Creators (Creative Permission):' '''These players are your world builders, they have fairly unrestricted access to building and creative tools. '''What they can do: * Use all Creative Tools except Creative Flood. (in Creative mode only) * Place spider eggs, steel spikes, NPC spawners, Invisible Barriers. * Use Ambient Sound and Script blocks. * Change frequencies on Wifi blocks. * Access System shops. (with 1 exception, they cannot buy skeleton keys) * Edit NPC speech. * Edit / Copy Books. * Add/Remove Textures/Keys/Paintings/Teleport Channels. Grief: Turning this permission off protects against accidental or intentional use of features that can cause serious grief. What they can do: * Start fires. * Blast permission. * Use buckets to Flood. * Use Creative Flood. (Creative mode only) Fly: Players with Fly Permission can fly around the map.Note: Players using the Robotic Avatar are not bound by this permission, so they can fly even if they do not have the fly permission. Map: Players with Map Permission can: * View their mini map. * Toggle their mini map on or off. * View the top view surface map. Save: Players with Save Permission can save their clipboard as a component to their own Xbox. Admin: These players are your world administrators. What they can do: * Set permissions for other non admin players. * Use Zones. * Teleport to Player. * Ghost other players. * No Clip. (Creative mode only) * Time FFWD/REV. (Creative maps only) * Access the Creative Menu when Finite Resources is On. (Creative maps only) * Remove locked chests and locked doors placed by other players. * Edit inside Non-Edit Zones. * Buy Skeleton keys from system shops. * Use the Admin Teleport Channel. (Red) * Unrestricted Mini Map. * Toggle most game options. External Links *Using Permissions, Zones, and Private Slots to Control Your World - Total Miner Forums Category:Options